User blog:Trinky44/Darker side (Idea)
Note: If you have some ideas, leave them in the comments '' '' *''Note 2: I'll try to add all ideas, but sometimes i won't be(e) able to'' *''Special Thanks to: J-Gamer9314, I am a Bee, MiningForLife'' *''Thanks for the support: YellowMikras, LazyJasio, Legolan001, DubstepSniper10324'' The Darker side ''is the second main map of Bee Swarm Simulator. It serves as a mirror of the Mountain, as its only porpouse is to give profesional players a chance to restart without losing their progress. It counts with 15 fields and 8 quest givers. How to access The only way to get to the Darker side is to have 40 bees. You have to launch yourself with the red cannon and fly off the Mountain, and fall on top of the White Tunnel. Walk to the end and, if you have 40 bees, you will see a black teleporter. Get inside and teleport to the Darker side. How to get Bees The Mountain The bees in the Darker side are known as dark or dead bees (I am a bee's idea). The first time you enter to the Darker side you'll recieve a Dark Jelly, that you can give to one of your bees in the Mountain so they become Dark bees. Also, some of the quests in the Darker side give the poison item, which is an item you can give to a bee, so they die and become either a Reaper(5%), Skeleton(25%) or Dead(70%) bee. There are more than 50 bees in the Darker side, divided in White, Black, Azure and Scarlet bees. The Darker Side Once in the Darker side you can get Dark eggs. The easiest way to get one is to buy one fron the Dark egg dispenser DarkBE.png|Dark Basic Egg DarkSE.png|Dark Silver Egg DarkGE.png|Dark Golden Egg DarkDE.png|Dark Diamond Egg DarkED.png|The Dark Egg Dispenser Dark&Normal.png|Difference between Dark(left) and Normal(right) eggs (DED). The only kind of bee you can get from the DED is a Dark Basic bee. Across the map, you can find more DJ, poison and eggs to hatch. Hives The hives in the Darker side are considerably larger than the normal ones, with an inicial capacity of 55 bees and a max of 100 hiveslots Currency In the Darker side there are two types of currency: The Dark Honey and the Cursed Tickets. The Dark Honey is used to buy all kinds of collectors, backpacks, and others. It's obtained by converting the pollen you get in the Darker side in you hive. The tickets are used to buy Dark Event bees, Dark Jellies and others. They are rarer then normal tickets, and can only be found in the Darker side and quests Cursed bees Cursed bees are the equivalent of a gifted bee in the Mountain. They are ultra powerful, but super rare. Ways to obtain Transforming bees into dark bees When you transform a regular bee into a dark bee there is a 1/666 (0.0015%) chance of the bee becoming cursed ''Note: Gifted bees have the same chance as any other bee to become cursed Darkjellying dark bees When you Darkjelly a dark bee so it turns into another dark bee there is a 1/1232 (0.00081%) chance of it becoming cursed Giving Dark bees Favorite treats The chances are 1/60000 (0.000016%) for a Dark bee to become cursed. It's not even worth trying Hatching bees When you hatch a dark egg, there is a 1/1323 (0.00075%) chance of it being a cursed bee Trough Cursed jellies, treats and eggs CJelly.png|A Cursed Jelly CSEgg.png|Silver Cursed Egg CGEgg.png|Gold Cursed Egg CDEgg.png|Diamond Cursed Egg CEgg.png|Cursed Egg CTreat.png|Cursed Treat CStat.png|The Cursed Stat In the Darker side there are cursed eggs and jellies that are lying around the map Cursed jelly: one is on top of Sunshine Bear's tunnel, and both Queen Ladybug and Sunshine Bear can drop one as their unusual drops. Emperor Scorpion always drops one Cursed egg: The only way to get one is in the Sphinx lair and by killing Sunshine Bear or Emperor Scorpion Silver, Gold and Diamond Cursed eggs: Rare drop of the Sphinx, the Queen Ladybug, The Guardians, Sunshine Bear and Emperor Scorpion Cursed Treats: You can get them only by defeating lvl 13-15 Devil Bee. Benefits All Cursed bees Give you the Cursed stat, Which multiplies your collected pollen and your instant conversion by 1 + (Cursed stat amount/10). They also give the same benefits as their Gifted companions, multiplied by 2. Shadow treats STreat.png|Shadow Treat ElderB.png|Elderberries Dapples.png|Dark Apple Shadow treats are the equivalent of treats in the Mountain. They are found in the corresponding flower color. There are Shadow Treats, Tayberries, Elderberries and Dark apples. Tayberries stand for scarlet color, Elderberries for azure, and Dark apples for white. Bees like their respective color fruit; for example, a Dark Riley Bee likes Tayberries, while a Dark Bucko likes Elder berries. Event Dark Bees, like their counterparts in the Mountain, doesn't have a favorite treat. Both White and Black bees like Dark Apple. Mud Mud is the equivalent of Goo in the Darker side. Mud can be found by using Clay or Slug bees skills, or by using Mud-drops. Mud-drops can be obtained through the Mud-drops Shop, by killing mobs and by finishing some quests. *Mud is randomly found trough the fields every Slug Bear event. *The only way to obtain Slug bee is to finish Slug Bear's quests. If you finish Slug Bear's after you got Slug Bee you get a Ozee Amulet Mobs ''Dark Ladybug The Dark ladybug is the first mob you'll ecounter in the Darker side. It behaves just like a normal ladybug and respawns every 30 seconds. 'Fields' Darkshroom Field: 2 Dark Ladybugs, one level 2 and the other one level 3 Rotten Clover Field: 2 Dark Ladybugs, both level 3 Tayberry Field: 4 Dark Ladybugs, one level 4, one level 5 and the other two level 6 Abbandoned Field: One Dark Ladybug, level 15 'Drops' '''Guaranteed:' 100 Dark honey(x Unluck) 3 hatred 10 Assasin points Uncommon: 1 Tayberry 1 Dark Jelly Rare: 7 Tayberries Dark Rascal Egg (1/720 Chance) Cursed Jelly (1/17964 Chance) ''Black Beetle The Black Beetle is the second mob you'll encounter in the Darker side. It moves way faster than his Mountain counterpart, but it is slightly weaker. It respawns every 30 seconds, 'Fields' Black Flower Field: 2 Black Beetles, one level 2 and the other one level 3 Rotten Clover Field: 2 Black Beetles, both level 3 Elderberry Field: 4 Black Beetles, one level 4, one level 5 and the other two level 6 Dark Apple Field: 2 Black Beetles, both level 7 Abbandoned Field: One Black Beetle, level 15 'Drops' '''Guaranteed' 100 Dark Honey (x Unluck) 3 hatred 10 Assasin points Uncommon 1 Elderberry 1 Poison Rare 7 Elderberries Dark Bumble Egg (1/720 Chance) Cursed Jelly (1/17964 Chance) ''Semi-albino Spider The Semi-albino Spider is a mob from the Darker side. It's the third most powerful non-boss mob, behind the Sphinx and The Guardians. It has 12 times the life of its counterpart in the Mountain, but it moves slowerly. It respawns every minute. If you don't kill it, another one will come out, to a max of 10 Semi-albino Spiders in the field. 'Fields' Pale Aranae Field: Up to ten, all level 6 Abbandoned Field: One Semi-albino Spider, level 15 'Drops' '''Guaranteed' 1000 Dark Honey (x Unluck) 15 hatred 47 Assasin points 3 Shadow treats Uncommon 32 Shadow treats 3 Dark Jellies 3 Poison 5 Mud-drops Rare 666 Shadow treats Dark Brave Egg (1/480 Chance) Dark Lion Egg (1/960 Chance) Cursed Treat (1/20574 Chance) Ultra rare 3 Cursed Treats (1/106753 (~0.00001%) Chance) ''Alien Mantiss The Alien Mantiss is a mob from the Darker side. Contrary to its counterpart, it doesn't attack you, instead, it shoots lasers at you every 3-5 sec. It respawns every 90 seconds. 'Fields' Dark Apple Field: 2 Alien Mantiss, both level 8 Dry Pine Field: 5 Alien Mantiss, two level 11, and the other ones level 12 Abbandoned Field: 1 Alien Mantiss, level 15 'Drops' '''Guaranteed' 2000 Dark Honey (x Unluck) 10 hatred 33 Assasin points 2 Elderberries Uncommon Dark Jelly Poison 10 Mud-drpos Rare 5 Dark Silver Eggs Dark Diamond Bee Egg (1/1080 Chance) ''Ghost Scorpion The Ghost Scorpion is a mob from the Darker side. The only non-challenge field it's found is the Withered Rose Field. Unlike its counterpart in the Mountain, it doesn't jump at you, instead, moves towards you at a fast pace. 'Fields' Withered Rose Field: 5 Ghost Scorpions, two level 11, and the other ones level 12 Abbandoned Field: one Ghost Scorpion, level 15 'Drops' '''Guaranteed' 2000 Dark Honey (x Unluck) 10 hatred 33 Assasin points 2 Tayberries Uncommon Dark Jelly Poison 10 Mud-drpos Rare 2 Dark Golden Eggs Dark Demon Egg (1/1080 Chance) ''Sphinx The Sphinx is the second hardest non-boss mob in the Darker side, behind The Guardians. It's the equivalent of the Werewolf, but its faster, and stronger than it. It also deals less damage than the Werewolf.There are a total of two Sphinxes, making it the rarest non-boss mob in the Darker side. 'Fields' Carved Pumpkin, Spike and Dry Pine Fields: 2 Sphinx, both level 12 Abbandoned Field: One Sphinx, level 15 'Drops' '''Guaranteed' 5000 Dark Honey (x Unluck) 25 hatred 54 Assasin points 4 Dark Apples Uncommon 5 Dark Jelly 5 Poison 17 Mud-drpos Rare Dark Diamond Egg Dark Shocked Egg (1/360 Chance) Ultra Rare Cursed Egg (1/8465 Chance) 6 Cursed Jelly (1/12894 Chance) ''The Guardians The Guardians are mobs of the Darker side. They are the most powerful non-boss mob, since they kill you in a single strike and have a ridiculous amount of health. They are only found on the Sphinx Cage, guarding a single Cursed Egg. 'Fields' Abbandoned Field: 1 Guardian, level 15 'Drops' '''Guaranteed' 1,000,000 Dark Honey (x Unluck) 666 hatred 33 Dark Apples 33 Tayberries 33 Elderberries 333 Shadow treats 10 Dark Jellies 10 Poison Rare Cursed Jelly (1/10) Cursed Egg (1/666) ''Gray Slug The Grey Slug is a mob from the Darker side. It has a whooping 268,791,030 hitpoints, Making it the strongest mob of all in life. It takes around 12 days to kill. 'Fields' Rocky Field: 1 Gray Slug, level 10 'Drops' '''Guaranteed' 11,111,111 Dark Honey 1111 hatred DBsnail.png|A Bronze Exoesqueleton DSsnail.png|A Silver Exoesqueleton DGsnail.png|A Gold Exoesqueleton DDsnail.png|A Diamond Exoesqueleton DEsnail.png|A Supreme Exoesqueleton Bronze Exoesqueleton Amulet (1st-2nd time) Silver Exoesqueleton Amulet (3rd time) Gold Exoesqueleton Amulet (4th-5th time) Diamond Exoesqueleton Amulet (6th time) Supreme Exoesqueleton Amulet (7th+ time) ''Twilight Twilight is a event on the Darker side. It happens every 30-50 minutes, and lasts around 5 minutes. During Twilight, Mobs have 2x hitpoints and damage, and the red mist in the darker side is replaced by blinding yellow light, in a way you can bearly see. Also, your bees are weaker, and all questgivers kill you if you talk to them. 'Sun Charms and amulets' Sun Charms are rare tokens that only appear during Twilight. To obtain them, you have either to get 250,000 Dark pollen during Twilight, or to kill enemies: *Dark Ladybug and Black Beetle: 1-2 Sun Charms *Semi-albino Spider: 3-5 Sun Charms *Alien Mantiss and Ghost Scorpion: 2-3 Sun Charms *Sphinx: 5-6 Sun Charms *The Guardians: 15-20 Sun Charms When you've got 250 Sun Charms, you can summon a Sun Amulet. The Sun Amulet Creator is in a floating plattaform above Elderberry Field, and you can only reach it with the Crimson Cannon, or the Devil Wings. The Sun Charm has the same benefit as the Moon Charm, doubled. Sun Charms are also used for Assembly. Challenges The challenges are a feature of the Darker side. There are two in total. 'Undead Challenge' The Undead Challenge is the equivalent of the Stickbug Challenge. The only way to activate it, is to revive the Undead Bee in top of the Dark Hives. To revive the bee, you need to finish Magic Bear's Quest, so you can learn a magic spell that brings bees back to life. When you activate the Undead Challenge, Undead bees start rising fromj every field. The objective of the challenge is to kill as many bees as posible in 10 minutes. Killed bees reward points, 1 per level. There are different levels of Undead bees: Darkplant Field: Levels 4 and 5 Darkdelion Field: Levels 4 and 5 Darkshroom and Black Folwer Fields: Levels from 4 to 6 Rotten Clover, Elderberry and Tayberry Fields: from 5 to 8 Pale Aranae Field: Levels from 6 to 9 Dark Apple and Rocky Fields: Levels from 8 to 11 Carved Pumpkin, Spike, Dry Pine and Whithered Rose Fields: Levels from 9 to 13 Cursed Top Field: Levels from 12 to 15. 'To Be(e) Continued''' Category:Blog posts